Crossover Drabbles
by Mariacharly
Summary: Was passiert, wenn ein Zauberer auf eine andere berühmte Persönlichkeit trifft? Lest es nach ...
1. Antwort auf alle Fragen

Schon ein komischer Vogel, der ihm dieses Buch empfohlen hatte.

Hatte nicht sehr vertrauenserweckend ausgesehen – andere Angehörige seiner Art waren im Gegensatz zu ihm freundlicher. Fröhlicher.

Normalerweise geradezu enervierend fröhlich, fand Severus.

Auch wenn er schon immer gewisse Vorurteile gegenüber diesen Wesen hatte: dieses Exemplar war schlimmer als alle anderen zusammen.

Diese depressiven Gespräche bereiteten selbst einem Severus Snape Kopfschmerzen.

Severus drehte das noch immer verpackte Buch in seinen Händen hin und her.

Antwort auf alle Fragen?

Rat in allen Situationen?

In einem einzigen Buch?

Nun ja, immerhin standen auf dem Einband in großen, freundlichen Buchstaben die Worte:

„Keine Panik!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

(Diesmal zum Schluß, um die Pointe nicht zu verderben) ... Nichts von alledem gehört mir – weder Professor Severus Snape, noch Marvin, der einfach geniale paranoide Androide ... und auch sonst nichts von alledem hier im Fandom.


	2. Ärgernis

_Hallo! _

Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews: **Andrea1984, Callista Evans, Malina, Nici Cavanaugh und Loki Slytherin!**

_Hoffentlich gefällt Euch auch mein nächstes Drabble ..._

_

* * *

_

Severus war mit seinen Nerven am Ende.

Bisher war der ganze Tag ein einziges Desaster:

In seinen Privaträumen hatte der Hauself vergessen, die Kerzen auszulöschen und so einen Brand verursacht, im Unterricht hatte Longbottom einen Kessel explodieren lassen, Granger hatte ihn mit Fragen zu irgendeinem Buch genervt.

Und jetzt?

Diesen eigenartigen Besucher hatte doch bestimmt Albus in seine Räume eingeladen. Niemand anderes konnte auf solche Scherze verfallen.

Wutentbrannt starrte Severus den in braun und gelb gekleideten Zwerg vor ihm an, der enervierend lächelte und seinen Spruch wiederholte: „Wer wird denn gleich in die Luft gehen? Greif doch lieber zu Zitronendrops!"

* * *

_Auch diesmal kommt der **Disclaimer** zum Schluß: Nichts gehört mir. Dass Severus und das HP - Universum JKR gehört, habe ich ja schon geschrieben ...Aber dass das HB - Männchen mir nicht gehört,sondern der Nikotinindustrie - also der Firma HB - möchte ich auch erwähnt haben, auch wenn es ein wichtiger Teil der Kinovorschauen in meiner Jugend war ..._


	3. Der Folterknecht

_Hallo! _  
_Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews: **Callista Evans, Loki Slytherin, Kira Gmork (für beide Reviews – freu -), Nici Cavanaugh, Andrea Lupin und Hexe Lea –ebenfalls für beide Reviews!**_  
_Hoffentlich gefällt Euch auch mein nächstes Drabble ..._

* * *

Übelkeit stieg in ihm nach oben. 

Severus Snape hatte ja schon viel erlebt, viel gesehen.

Aber der neue Folterknecht von Lord Voldemort übertraf jede Grausamkeit bei weitem.

Am liebsten hätte Snape zu diesem Zeitpunkt eingegriffen und dem Spiel ein Ende bereitet. Unwillkürlich umfasste er seinen Zauberstab.

Nur kurz blieb sein Blick an dem Bild mit dem niedlichen Hund hängen, dass hinter dem Gefolterten an der Wand hing. Das war geschmacklos!

Ein Lächeln umspielte den Mund des Folterschergen.

Dann kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem gefesselten Mann mit den Pommes Frites in der Nase zurück und seine Hand senkte sich Richtung Aquarium.

_

* * *

Auch diesmal kommt der **Disclaimer** zum Schluß: Nichts gehört mir. Dass Severus und das HP - Universum JKR gehört, habe ich ja schon geschrieben ... _

_Der Folterknecht Otto gehört mir auch nicht, sondern selbstverständlich den Machern von „Ein Fisch namens Wanda"._


	4. Nihilismus

_Hallo! _  
_Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews: **Callista Evans, Loki Slytherin, Kira Gmork und Kardia (vielleicht habe ich heute ja mehr Glück :D )!**_  
_Hoffentlich gefällt Euch auch mein nächstes Drabble ..._

* * *

Unsicher blickte Severus nach unten, auf die winzig erscheinenden Menschen und Autos. 

Er umfasste seinen Zauberstab.

Muggelideen! Ein eigenartiger Treffpunkt unter Mittelsmännern.

Sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne; zugegebenermaßen hatte man wirklich einen guten Ausblick.

Besen und Fliegen waren nie sein Fall gewesen - mit diesem Gestänge um sich herum fühlte man sich dagegen merkwürdig sicher. Langsam entspannte er sich.

Aber für ihn war das kein Grund, philosophisch zu werden. Der Muggel sprach über das Individuum und die Gesellschaft, über Leben und Tod.

Snape unterbrach ihn: „Und es ist sicher, dass Voldemort sich in der _Kanalisation von Wien _versteckt hält?"

* * *

_Auch diesmal kommt der **Disclaimer** zum Schluß: Nichts gehört mir. Dass Severus und das HP - Universum JKR gehört, habe ich ja schon geschrieben ... _

_Der geniale Harry Lime, das Wiener Riesenrad und die Kanalisation der Stadt sowie das wundervolle Zither-Thema von Anton Karas gehören mir auch nicht, sondern selbstverständlich den Machern von „Der dritte Mann"._


	5. Treffpunkt

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn es zu seinem Beruf als Doppelagent gehörte: er hasste es, sich in Großstädten aufzuhalten.

Nun stand er hier, wartete, genoss die Aussicht. Dachte nach. Ein Vogel flog vorbei.

Muggel sind eigenartig.

Eigentlich alle Männer, die er nach dem Weg gefragt hatte, hatten mit einem wissenden, verschwörerischen Lächeln reagiert.

Der Fahrer des Mietautos hatte so reagiert, der uniformierte Mann im Aufzug hatte ihm die gleiche Antwort gegeben.

„Einer der Lieblingsfilme meiner Frau!"

Endlich kam Hermine.

Entnervt schloss Severus seine Frau in die Arme: „Nie wieder wählen wir als Treffpunkt das Dach des Empire State Building!"

* * *

... und auch diesmal kommt der **Disclaimer **zum Schluß:

Mir gehört an dieser Story überhaupt nichts, weder Snape und Hermine noch das Empire State Building, noch die Idee, sich dort zu treffen. Aber es ist einer meiner Lieblingsfilme! ;)


	6. Einfacher

_Da ich um Wartezeiten zu vermeiden meine langen Geschichten erst fertig schreibe und dann hochlade, dachte ich, ich versüße Euch die Zeit mit ein paar Drabbles.  
__Wie immer danke ich auch bei den Drabs besonders Callista Evans und Loki Slytherin für Ihre Hilfe, Anregungen, Ideen und die Fehlerjagd._

**_Dieses Drabble ist für Loki Slytherin!_**

* * *

Es war wirklich nett gewesen, wie rasch die Bewohner dieses Hauses Severus Snape ihre Hilfe angeboten hatten, als er auf der Flucht im Wald hängen geblieben war.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue verfolgte er das Ritual der Einheimischen, das von einem Mann angeführt wurde, dessen Bekleidung Severus wegen des schwarzen, wahrscheinlich regionalen Einschlags gefiel.

Aber am nächsten Morgen würde er dem Leiter des Brauchs - laut seines Titels ein wohl studierter und auch in der Magie erfahrener Mann - erklären, dass die Benutzung eines Zeitumkehrers wesentlich einfacher war, als das Herumgehopse von rechts nach links und das Gefuchtel mit den Händen an den Hüften.

* * *

_Und auch hier wieder der **Disclaimer** zum Schluß:  
__Mir gehört weder Severus Snape noch sonst etwas aus dem Potterverse – und der geniale Dr. Frank N. Furter gehört natürlich samt Schloß den Machern der Rocky Horror Picture Show._


	7. Vom Regen in die Traufe

_Dieses Drableb ist für **Alex**!  
__Du wirst heiß beneidet ... ;-)_

_Es ist ein Spontanschuß und deswegen nicht gebetat – wer Fehler findet, kann sich gerne melden!

* * *

_

Snape floh so schnell er nur konnte.

Albus hatte ihm das Geheimnis gewiesen:

Wenn er nur weit genug in den verbotenen Wald vordringen würde und dort alle Gefahren überwand, würde er über den B-Raum in ein Paradies geraten.

Severus rannte, bis der dunkle Wald immer lichter wurde.

Albus hatte Recht gehabt:

Hier war ein Paradies.

Die Sonne schien und die Bienen summten.

Aber plötzlich wurde er am Ärmel gezupft.

„Entschuldigung, in dem Wald soll es Ungeheuer geben?"

Severus erschrak. Also war er doch nicht sicher?

Der kleine Junge mit dem Teddybären sah ihn an.

„Es heißt, ein Heffalump wäre unterwegs!"

* * *

_**Mein Disclaimer zum Schluß:  
**Mir gehört nichts von alledem – das Potteruniversum gehört JKR, der B-Raum (der verschiedene Universen miteinander verbindet) gehört Terry Prattchet und der kleine Christopher Robin, Winnie the Pooh und das Heffalump gehören selbstverständlich A. A. Milne!_


End file.
